Accident
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: They may have accidentally fallen for each other. LoganQuinn.


**-accident-**

**logan/quinn.**

**By Katie**

**a/n: I (finally) decided to write something for Zoey 101! I've been an avid LQ shipper for two years now, and the kiss finally gave me some inspiration for this fandom! (:**

**disclaimer: Zoey 101 does not belong to me, or anything else that you happen to recognize.**

-

He may have accidentally fallen in love with her.

Logan Reese hates accidents. Especially weird, awkward, unexpected ones.

But that's exactly the essence of an accident.

Logan sits in his dorm room and contemplates what sort of disastrous occurrences will start happening as a result of his kiss with _her. _Quinn Pensky. He imagines that hot will become cold and the world will stop spinning on its axis and Lindsay Lohan will finally eat something.

But then, he also comes up with some good things.

Like maybe Quinn will kiss him again.

_What am I thinking? I don't want to kiss Quinn again. Quinn isn't my type. _He chastises himself for thinking about her like that.

But Quinn _is _Logan's type because Logan's type is "girl."

He glares down at his fingers which still tingle from when he put his hands on Quinn's neck. And his lips burn. And his heartbeat is a little faster than usual. Logan tries to think of another girl who made him feel like this, but all he comes up with is Dana Cruz, and he got over her a long time ago.

Maybe, just maybe, he's dreaming!

_Dreaming...that's cool...and wishful thinking. _Logan thinks that maybe he should jump off of a very tall building. Then this would all go away.

"His name is _Winchester_?!" Michael Barret suddenly bursts into the room, furious.

"What?" Logan looks up, raising an eyebrow. He's suddenly glad that he has a distraction. Albeit a pointless, stupid distraction, but a distraction nonetheless.

"The horse! The horse is named Winchester! Can you believe that?!" the other boy explodes, stomping his foot down like a 3-year-old.

Logan laughs; the horse. The cookie-basket, kissing-interrupting, stalker horse. Michael is in denial about the horse.

"Man, it's not funny. Winchester's a stupid name. And anyway, I could laugh at you for kissing Quinn!"

Logan's laughing ceases.

"I...psh, I wasn't kissing Quinn. Where'd you hear that?" he pretended not to know what Michael was talking about.

"Dude, I saw it. So you and Quinn? That's crazy." Michael replies.

And them, Logan storms out of the room, slamming the door shut. He really, really wishes that he hadn't kissed Quinn. He really, really wishes that he hadn't just blown up at Michael completely randomly.

But he really, really, _really _wishes that he wasn't one to hide from his feelings.

-

She might have accidentally fallen in love with him.

And she found it extremely cliché.

Quinn Pensky hates romantic comedies, loathes them with a burning, fiery passion. Because they all seem to be the same. Her relationship with Logan is turning into a romantic comedy.

Never mind the fact that the sci-fi movies she loves so much are all about aliens or an epidemic of some sort of nonexistent disease.

Quinn sits in her dorm and stews. She, the brain, has fallen in love with Logan Reese, the brawn. She thinks that maybe she could have scientifically prevented this from happening, but she's not nearly as freaked out by the kiss as Logan. She's telling herself that she kissed Logan because she's not over Mark yet.

And then she thinks that maybe she's just in denial.

"Ugh. No. You just miss Mark." Quinn mutters to herself.

She turns up the volume on her iPod, closing her eyes and concentrating very, very hard. Quinn is determined to dissect every word of this song and analyze every phrase.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

It was a line in the song that makes Quinn wonder.

She decides to do an experiment.

She decides to think about Logan.

Quinn thinks about him. She dares to think about his kiss and his touch and his taste. And she immediately regrets it, because her throat closes up, and her thoughts get all jumbled together, and it was slightly akin to getting the stomach flu, but without the throwing up part.

"Something else, Pensky, think about something else." Quinn breathes.

"Hey Quinn, can I talk to you about something?" Zoey Brooks says. Quinn hadn't even noticed her come in.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, I know that you've been taking your break-up with Mark really hard and I thought that-"

"I'm fine. I'm over it. I know I am." Quinn waves Zoey away, forcing a smile.

"Really? Already? This afternoon you were playing dress-up drying to win Mark back." Zoey crosses her arms and raises a skeptical eyebrow.

Quinn doesn't reply, but simply nods emphatically, her fake-y smile still in place. She _is _over Mark, but the reason _why _she's over Mark is the thing that makes her squirm under Zoey's incredulous stare.

"I think I'm going to go out for a walk, Zo. I'll be back later."

She dashes out of the dorm and hurries down the hallway. Quinn doesn't like being caught in a half-life with Zoey. Zoey intimidates Quinn.

Quinn wonders if Zoey intimidates Logan too.

-

Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky run in to each other on their walks, Logan feeling confused and Quinn feeling...tense.

At first, they both just sort of stare at each other. Then Quinn looks down at her feet. She's glad that she changed out of her Brooke Margolin clothes, though, because now she knows that Logan likes how she looks.

"So...this is weird..." Logan says, kicking the back of his shoe.

"Weird." Quinn agrees for the second time that day.

She looks up again and notices that Logan is blushing, really blushing.

That's new. Really new.

"Logan, about the kiss. Um, it was a mistake, wasn't it? It was just because I was sad about Mark, right?" Quinn bit her lip, sounding extremely unsure of herself.

Logan sighs wearily, running a hand through his dark curls; "Quinn, what do you want me to say?"

Quinn is at a loss for words. She knows what Logan should say (yes), but what she wants his to say (no) is totally different. So she lies.

"I want you to say yes."

"I don't want to say yes."

Logan's response even shocks himself. But he decides to face the music. He's fallen for Quinn Pensky. It's madness, yes, but he doesn't care anymore. It's too much work denying the truth, but Logan is usually very good at lying to himself.

"Logan, I'm a spaz and you're...not." Quinn smiles slightly, a sad sort of smile.

"Quinn, I spent all day basically telling myself all of the thousands of reasons why I can't date you, why I don't like you, why we'd be really, really bad together. I'm sick of that. I want to say NO. I _want_ to kiss you again."

And their lips meet for the second time that day, Logan's hands moving once again to Quinn's neck, Quinn's fingers trembling as she moved them through the boy's hair. The kiss lasted and lasted, until the dark-haired girl got hold of herself and her willpower.

"But I'm a _spaz_." she whispered insistently, intertwining their fingers.

Logan smirks a little, his eyes smoldering under her gaze.

"You're _my_ spaz, Pensky."

-

**Meh. It was okay.**

**Please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it", thanks!**


End file.
